disney_specialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Timon
Timon is an usual anthropomorphic meerkat, originally from the movie The Lion King, and is Pumbaa's best friend. He likes money. Sometimes, it doesn't seem to be Pumbaa's friend, because multiple times he said to him that he's boring. Finally, he characterized by laziness and cowardice. *In The Lion King, he appears as a supporting character. He finds Simba, teaches him the Hakuna Matata, and helps him to defeat his uncle. His uncle, whose name is Scar, is a villain, who killed his brother, just because he wanted to be the king. Scar's hyenas were busy by Timon's and Pumbaa's Hula Dance. *In The Lion King 3, Timon watches Lion King, but with Timon and Pumbaa scenes, from the begining, to learn about his life, and how these 2 friends met. In the old version of the movie, now they appear some new characters, as Timon's family. His mother, tells him that he is capable, as he works as a digger, and where he is digging, he dissolves everything, but he has yet to find this right job, until his uncle, best well known as Uncle Max, he put him to guard, and protect his Meerkat Colony, from Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, the 3 hyenas, who want to eat them. He was gazing, and Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, went to eat the Meerkat Colony, but the meerkats dig and go under the ground, where there are always safe. Ed almost eats Uncle Max, but he escapes. The meerkats expel him, and then Rafiki says that he is searching about Hakuna Matata. Timon didn't understand, but then he meets Pumbaa, and these 2 are looking for with his new house. Along the way, they meet Simba, they rescue him, and then grew him up. Every night, Simba, as a little cub, he has a lot of problems, and shouts Timon, becaue he wants him to come to help him with his physical needs. Then, these 3, live with Hakuma Matata, which means life without troubles. Then, Nala finds Simba, and tells him that he must turn back. Nala explains to the 2 friends, that he must go to Pride Lands, to defeat Scar, because he must be the King. After the repetition of Hula Dance, Ma and Max appear, and Timon explains about the situation. After, he tells them about a plan, and then we can see them starting to build many tunels, because he wants to use it later as a trap. Meanwhile, as he employs the hyenas, he asked Shenzi if she wants to get married. As Ma and Max finish, they kick a wood, but the trap doesn't work. As Timon's idea fails, he dives between Shenzi's legs, and breaks the last support, and then so the hyenas fall within the ground, and Simba could go to defeat Scar, and then Timon is considered as a hero. The mum of our hero though he is dead, but then she gets happy when she looks at him going out of the tunnels. Then, he is looking Simba with proud, as he manages to be king. Finally, he turns into a grumpy, as he is listening Pumbaa telling him that he wants to watch the movie again. He couldn't make something else, as the cinema is filled with their friends, who want to watch the movie, but also with other Disney characters. *In Mickey Mouse Works, unfortunately he is the only Lion King character who makes a cameo. In the A MouseTales cartoon, episode Around the World in 80 Days, he appears when Mickey and Goofy continues with an elephant. As the elephant is walking, he accidently puts his feet on Timon's head, as he bearly appears going out of the ground. *In Disney Think Fast, if you choose Pride Lands, Timon appears, and replaces again Genie, and makes questions about the Lion King. *In Disney Universe, he is a playable character, but he is like a costume. *In Timon and Pumbaa, is one of the 2 main characters, who are best friends, with Pumbaa, and lives unforgettable advnetures. *In House of Mouse, he is one of the customers of Mickey's club. Despite that fact, Timon has a major role, as in Goofy for a Day, in more than 5 minutes, he is seen searching Max's underwear, to find their bugs. Also, in Donald's Pumbaa Prank, Pete says to Donald to buy time, so he can kidnap Pumbaa, and replaces him with a pack of potatoes, and then Timon asks Minnie's help to find his friend. Then, he sees that Donald rescues Pumbaa, and he gets happy that he is yet alive. Τhen, after all that bugs eaten given by Pete, Timon says all to go away. In Timon and Pumbaa, Timon wants to make a magic show, and he agrues with Pumbaa. But, then he laughs when sees that Pumbaa is now friend with Donald. Then, in stage, they have their argument yet, and the audience thinks that they are funny. Gallery You can find pictures of Timon here Timon/Gallery. Category:Disney Characters